All She Ever Wanted
by chocolatestrawberry
Summary: Summary: She runs away from what she knows and meets someone who will change her life. But will Kevin discover the secrets that Lucy hides from him? She tries to start over, because all she ever wanted was taken away from her.
1. Running away

Summary: She runs away from what she knows and meets someone who will change her life. But will Kevin discover the secrets that Lucy hides from him? She tries to start over, because all she ever wanted was taken away from her.   
  
She felt like she had been driving for months, when she knew it had only been days. Just a little further, she would tell herself when the urge to pullover and sleep took over her. She kept her eyes on the road as she drove the endless pavement in front of her.

She passed a motel and pinched herself when she imagined the bed that would take away hours of driving.

No, she thought again, it wouldn't be safe.

Just another hour or so, she reminded herself and focused. She needed to get to the city; it was the only place where she'd be safe. He wouldn't find her there, couldn't find her there. Too many people, too much going on.

The thought of him made her shudder; she swore that she'd never go back there. Not where he was.

Lucy sighed and brushed back the long blond strand of hair that escaped the loose pony tail that she had tied her hair up in days before. She looked down at the clothes that she had been sitting in for the three days that she had been on the road and wrinkled her nose. She needed a shower, a nice hot bubble bath would do but she wasn't getting her hopes up. Once she was in the city she would find somewhere to stay, a cheap motel maybe, just to get a nights sleep and shower. Then she would spend tomorrow searching for apartments, nothing fancy, a small room would be perfect for her.

She also needed a job; anything would do, as long at it paid the rent and kept her away from going back.

An hour and a half later she exited the highway and drove into the city. New York would always amaze her, bustling cars, crowded sidewalks, street vendors and sky scrapers. She loved New York. She had been once as a kid and had liked it so much that she came back after college. But she didn't stay long that time, only a day or two, she had to rush home when she heard about the accident.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought about it. She had been shopping in Time Square on this particular hot summer day and when she got back to the hotel she had an urgent message to call her father. She now regretted the call, it changed her life and somewhere after the accident she had lost hope. Her mother, Ruthie, Simon and the twins had all taken a drive heading towards the beach. California was hot and school was out for the summer. The car had lost control and headed straight into a semi truck, her mom and Simon had been thrown from the car and were found a few yards away. They were all killed instantly.

Lucy shrugged off the thought; she wasn't going to dwell now. Instead she looked up at the buildings hoping that she could find a cheap hotel or motel. She sighed with relief when she spotted a hotel 8 on a side street near Time Square. She pulled her silver jetta over and got out.

After checking with the front desk she got an available room and lugged her suit case up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and couldn't stop the smile that appeared when she saw the bed.

"Thank god," she muttered and dropped her stuff on the ground. She lay back on the bed and after seconds of closing hers, she was asleep.


	2. The marks he left behind

Thanks for the comments!! I love them! r&r

Chapter 2

Lucy turned and reluctantly shut off the shower. She sighed as the hot water stopped sliding down her body. How nice it was to have a hot shower, after sleeping from yesterday after noon until late this morning, she knew that she was already behind in her day.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that hung on the hook next to it. After wringing out the long blond hair that fell to the middle of her back, she wrapped the towel around her and walked over to the sink.

She ran a hand across the steamy mirror and stared at her reflection. It shouldn't have surprised her, she knew it was there, and it certainly wasn't the first, but somehow it always shocked her when she saw the marks that were left over from his fist, or the TV remote or the living room vase, or whatever else was handy. This was a gash on her cheek that had bruised and swelled up. Of course, now more than three days later, it didn't bleed, the bruise was fading and it wasn't nearly as swollen as it once was.

She reached up and touched it and immediately flinched. She hadn't picked up his dry cleaning, without his suits he wouldn't have anything to wear at Monday's conference. She had, of course apologized, countless times, she was busy that day, she worked late and got home to make sure that dinner was on the table. It wasn't of course, and that made him even madder. He had picked up a knife and she begged for him to put it down. She swore it wouldn't happen again, he just smiled like he usually did, with that twisted smirk that equaled danger and he put the knife down.

_ 'Don't flatter yourself Lucy, you're not even worth the pain that I could give you with this', he had told her with a sneer. 'Now, I don't want this to happen again, you hear me?' He had asked calmly and she nodded. 'I said, did you hear me!?' he shouted at her and Lucy back up into the corner of the kitchen counter. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed tight. _

_ 'Yes, Peter,' she gulped. 'I heard you.' _

_ 'I don't think you did,' he bared his teeth at her and she nodded again. He picked up a glass coaster that was on the kitchen table and threw it at her. It hit her left cheek and then crashed on the floor. He raised an eyebrow when she whimpered and then scowled. 'Looks like you made a mess.' _

_ She looked at the shattered glass on the floor. _

_ 'Clean it up, bitch,' he smiled again and then turned to walk out. The oven timer went off and he looked back at her. 'My dinners ready, make sure it's on the table in 5 minutes, I'm going to change.' Then he walked out. _

_ Lucy let out a cry and sank to the floor. She touched her face, it felt like it was on fire, she pulled her hand down and looked at the blood on her fingers, and she had to get out. _

And she did, that night when he was in the shower she packed her bags and got out, once she had got into the car she didn't stop until she reached the city. Now she was safe, she hoped and he couldn't find her here.

She lifted the brush that was by the bathroom sink and started to brush her hair; she caught a glimpse of her wrist and pulled it back to study it. There was a hand print still there but the bruise was finally fading. Lucy sighed, she just needed to start over, things could be different now.

And she wished that she could believe it, several hours later as she went from apartment ad to apartment add looking for a cheap place to stay. Of course, since this was New York, there was no cheap place to stay, so she pressed her luck and tried to find something reasonable. Finally she spotted a place where rent was only $300 a month. She could barely afford that but she didn't have any other options. She looked at the living requirements and saw that she would be renting out a small room in an apartment and she would be sharing the apartment with the owner. Oh well, this was her only hope.

So she grabbed a cab to 5th and 78th street.


	3. rent a roomate

Chapter 3

Kevin Kinkirk jumped off of the couch when he heard a knock at the door and he shut the TV off.

Who could that be? He wondered and scratched his head. Was he expecting company? He didn't think so but you never know.

So Kevin opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of a young woman standing on the other side.

"Oh, uhh, hi," Kevin greeted and checked his memory for a name, nope he didn't know her, he was sure that he would remember a face like that.

She wasn't tall, but the long black heeled boots that she wore gave her about another 3 inches, she was wearing a short, black pleaded skirt and a black silk turtleneck. He hair was long and blond and was hanging down her back slightly wind-blown. Her eyes were big and blue and she bit her lightly glossed bottom lip.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lu--Anna." She said quickly thinking of her middle name and stuck out her hand hesitantly and he took it.  
  
"Hello, Lu--Anna," he said and smiled. She blushed with embarrassment and stepped back.

"Just Anna actually," Lucy said quietly.

"Oh, well hi."  
  
"Um, I know that this is sort of last minute and whatever, I'm sorry I didn't call, it's just, I wanted to know if the room in your apartment was still available," Lucy rambled and he smirked.  
  
"Yes, it's still available."

"Oh, well um...good, bye." She turned and started walking down the hall. Too good to be true, Lucy thought to herself and continued to walk. She wasn't going to live with...a guy, she knew that sounded bias, not every guy was like Peter, but she wouldn't be comfortable, and this guy definitely made her uncomfortable. He was tall and built with narrow hips and an angular face that intrigued her. He had light brown hair and as soon as he opened the door he alerted all of her senses, and it wasn't in a dangerous way, well, not the way that Peter was.

"Wait!"

She heard someone call after her and turned around to see him chasing her. She didn't stop, she continued to walk and then pressed the button for the elevator.

"Wait!" he said again and caught up with her. "Don't you wanna rent the apartment?"

Lucy looked up and met his gaze. "Umm...yeah, I don't think so."

"Then why'd you come here?" he asked with a laugh and she blushed.  
  
"Just to umm...look."

"You didn't look."  
  
"Yeah, um, I saw a little, it isn't what I'm looking for," Lucy told him quickly.

It wasn't until now, when she pushed her hair out of her face that he saw the bruised cut on her cheek.  
  
"Ouch," he said without thinking and she raised an eyebrow obviously confused. "How'd that happen?" The elevator door opened in back of them and she absently brought her hand up to her cheek when she realized what he was talking about. Her eyes got wide and she nearly tripped when she stepped backwards into the elevator.  
  
"I...I--fell," she lied and breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed._ She definitely wasn't staying there. _


	4. Last hope

  
  
chapter 4   
  
1."How'd that happen?"   
  
The elevator door opened in back of them and she absently brought her hand up to her cheek when she realized what he was talking about. Her eyes got wide and she nearly tripped when she stepped backwards into the elevator.   
  
"I...I--fell," she lied and breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed._ She defiantly wasn't staying there._   
  
Yet, somehow Lucy found herself standing in front of his door hours later muttering curses to herself.   
  
He opened it and he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the pretty blond woman that stood in front of him.   
  
"Don't I know you?" he asked and she saw the smirk that made it's way to his face but she kept her answer polite.   
  
"Yes, um, I was here before." She cleared her throat. "About the apartment."   
  
"Right," he nodded, "now I remember." He angled his head and studied her. "Don't I recall you telling me that it's not to your liking?" he asked in a smart-ass tone. She hid her scowl, he was mocking her.   
  
"Actually, Mr...."  
  
"Kinkirk," he filled in for her and she smiled coldly.   
  
"Kinkirk then, I like it just fine, besides, I didn't get a good look."   
  
"Oh, well then by all means, step inside." He moved aside and gestured for her to come in with his hands. She walked by in her own haughty way and took a brief glance around.  
  
"Looks fine to me," Lucy told him sweetly and he forced a smile right back.   
  
"Great."   
  
"So...can I move in?" Lucy asked and he smirked.   
  
"If you want, Anna...right?"   
  
"Who?-Oh, yes Anna." She stuck out her hand again. "Anna Preston," Lucy told him using her mothers maiden name.   
  
"Kevin Kinkirk," he accepted her hand and she noticed that he studied her cheek for the seconds that they locked hands. She immediately pulled away and turned away from him. He, of course, noticed.   
  
"So, um, are there like...any arrangement or anything?"   
  
"Nope, not really. The rent was on the add, we split all the bills and costs 50/50 and...that's about it."   
  
"Sounds great." Lucy forced a smile.   
  
"Oh, I'll show you your room," he said and she nodded and followed him back further into the apartment to a small room that had only a bed, a dresser and a lamp. "Will this work?"   
  
"Yes, thanks."   
  
"Okay, um, feel free to take a look at the apartment, when do u plan on moving in?"   
  
She stood still for another moment and then spoke.   
  
"Is tonight to soon?"

Later...

"That's it?" Kevin asked as he heaved Lucy's second suitcase onto her bed.   
  
"Yep," Lucy replied and he studied her face.   
  
"Your sure? You don't have anything else?"   
  
"No," she bit out through clenched teeth.   
  
"Alright, then you can unpack..." Kevin eyed the suit cases and then looked back at her. "Want me to order a pizza?"   
  
Lucy smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great." Her stomach growled and she cleared her throat in embarrassment. "I'm a little hungry," she admitted and he laughed.   
  
"Great, then I'll go do that." Kevin gave her a forced smile and walked out.   
  
As soon as he shut the door her stomach growled again and she opened up her first suitcase.   
  
The truth was, she hadn't eaten any real food in more then 3 days, after she left Atlanta, she drove for three days straight only stopping for gas, of course she had picked up a few snacks along the way but for the most part she hadn't eaten. She wouldn't tell Kevin that though, she couldn't tell him anything about her...what if she wasn't safe in the city? What is he found her? She couldn't risk it, as it was she had lied about her name. She wouldn't tell him any personal information about herself for her own safety reasons, and she defiantly wouldn't tell him, or anyone else about her past.   
  
After she finished with her first suit case, she started on the second. She knew that Kevin thought it was weird, here she was, a 24 year old woman moving to New York with only two suit cases full of clothes, shoes and make up. What he didn't know, was that she didn't want to risk the time and chance that taking more would lead to danger. It was obvious that Peter knew she was gone, no one was there to clean up in the bathroom when he finished taking his shower, she was already gone, no one to make him breakfast in the morning or to turn on the coffee pot, no one picked up his dry cleaning or made sure that he had his tie straight in the morning. She sighed and zipped up the empty second suit case,_ no one to knock around._   
  
She walked into the kitchen and found Kevin taking out plates and setting the table. He looked up and smiled at her.   
  
"Need help?" she asked and he shook his head.   
  
"I've got it, the pizza will be here in a minute why don't you have a seat."   
  
"Okay," she said quietly and sat down at the table set for two. After Kevin was done he offered her a coke, she accepted and thanked him.   
  
"So Anna, where are you from?" Kevin asked while putting the coke down in front of her, he placed a hand on the back of her chair and immediately felt her stiffen. He frown but removed his hand a took a step away from her. Lucy was silent for a minute and then she spoke.   
  
"Boston."   
  
"Oh, really, I would have never thought," he studied her face. He knew that she was lying, he knew that her name wasn't Anna and he knew that she didn't get that bruise on her face from falling. He took a seat across from her.   
  
"Well, originally, I'm from California, but I recently lived in Boston."   
  
"Oh, did you have work in Boston?"   
  
She shrugged, "I did work, if that's what you mean. But I didn't move out there to work."   
  
"Why did you move out there?"   
  
She stalled again, for a noticeable amount of time. "I just um, needed a change, you know."   
  
"Yeah, sure." He cleared his throat. "What do you do?"   
  
"I was a receptionist." He nodded and she sipped her coke. "What do you do?"   
  
"I'm a police officer," he told her anticipating the reaction, and she didn't disappoint him. Her mouth fell open before she could stop it and she quickly closed it.   
  
"Uhh, I-interesting." A police officer? _Well shit Lucy,_ she scolded her self and kept a smile on, _way to be._   
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Your from New York?"   
  
"Actually yeah, I grew up in Buffalo and I moved here."   
  
"Wow," was all she could manage. The door bell rang and he got up to get it. She closed her eyes tightly and wished she was somewhere else but when she heard him close the front door she knew it was to good to be true.   
  
"Alright." He placed the pizza on the table. "Help yourself." 


End file.
